


Cracks in the Marble

by SnekyDoodle



Series: Short & Mainly Angsty [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I notice a pattern in my writing that tends to be pure sadness, I’m sorry, Oops, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and no comfort, i hurt the boy..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekyDoodle/pseuds/SnekyDoodle
Summary: Steven looks at himself in the mirror.
Series: Short & Mainly Angsty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610173
Kudos: 36





	Cracks in the Marble

His name was Steven Universe.

His name was Steven Universe, and Steven Universe was a happy young adult. His name was Steven Universe, and he saved the galaxy and brought peace to a long suffering world.

_ His name was Steven Universe, and his life was wonderful. _

There was no reason to be staring at himself so dully in the mirror, eyes downcast and tired, with small little bags under the frozen depths.

There was no reason for the sinking feeling deep in his chest, there was no reason for his body and mind to feel so tired and worn.

He was  _ Steven Universe _ .

He didn’t feel sad.

He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to feel  _ sad _ .

He didn’t need help. What Jasper had said in their fight wasn’t true.

He wasn’t pitiful, he wasn’t sappy, he wasn’t useless, he didn’t-- need!-

And looking into the mirror again, a vibrant pink glow encased his shaking body. His former distant expression had morphed into one of pure rage.

_ pure anguish. _

At once did he snap back into reality, eyes flicking down to the counter he previously had laid his hands on. Cracks littered the delicate marble where Steven had clenched them on the smooth surface.

Unbeknownst to him, he winced, pupils expanding in size as tears blinked into life, staying put in the dying pink haze.

_ Great job,  _ _Steven Universe._

He hissed to himself in his head.

_ You ruined everything. again. _


End file.
